You're Not Invisible ON HOLD:slow updates
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: One-shot/ The next thing I knew strong,warm arms wrapped around me. Without thinking I rested me head on his chest. I felt he's shirtless. Probably it's because his t-shirt is covered with vomit. I don't blame him... Read to find out :)
1. From Crush he becames Boyfriend

**This one-shot goes to merthurpendragon :) **

It was a usual morning with high school. You're in high school in the 2nd year with your BFF, Emma.

You get up at 7,get ready for school. polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=96755082

Your mom drops you off at the school. You meet up with Emma in front of the school. She gives you a hug.

"Did you see Kendall?He looks super hot today!"- She said with a smirk to you after she broke the hug.

You hushed her, " Keep your voice down,I kill you if they hears this"- you said with red cheeks. She knows me so well that I have a hug crush on Kendall since first year. And of course she loves teasing me with it. I'm gonna kill her one day for this. I swear!

She continued, " I saw the look in your eyes when we pass by him and his little group of friends. C'mon go over and talk with him"- she tried to encourage you. It's not helps. She has a big mouth and she could do it easily unlike you. You're shy and even if there's a chance he likes you back,he'll do the first step,right?- you tought.

Quickly I said changing the subject, "No! I'll not and please stop this already. Now let's go to class before we late!"

You said as you grabbed her wrist pulling her after you.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Nothing big happened,just the usual stuffs.

It was lunch time. So I and Emma went to the cafeteria. The line was long,we waited patiently. When finally we were the next in the line we got our food and sat down to our table. It was our table like always.

We ate normally and chatted and laughed until from out of blue I became sick.

Emma looked at me with concern,worry as she said, " You gonna throw up" I nodded with tears in my eyes. I hated when I'm sick. In a rush she got up,grabbed our school bags leading me out of the crowded cafeteria to the bathroom.

What to say. It ended awkwardly. We bumped into Kendall and his small gang. They were on their own way to their table. While I tried to hold back my vomit.

Emma said, " Sorry guys" and wanted to pull me away but my foot got froze. My body gave up and in short I throw up on his shirt. Everybody was looking at me. It was so embarrassing. I looked into his eyes with fresh tears whispering," Sorry" I looked down and Emma helped me out to the women' restroom. She throw our bags on the floor. She sat me down one of the closed down wc kneeling in front of me. I just cried.

"Shhh,it's okay"- She pulled me into a comforting hug. That's why she's my bestfriend. She's there with me always.

"It-it was him,you don't understand."- I sobbed it out.

"Nothing terrible happened."- She tried. But I knew it wasn't true.

"Umm...Sorry but she's here?"- A guy asked. We both knew who it was. Kendall. He wasn't alone,his gang was here too. 3 other guy who always with him.

Emma let me go to leaving me alone for a moment while she went to wet a tissue for me.

The next thing I knew strong,warm arms wrapped around me. Without thinking I rested me head on his chest. I felt he's shirtless. Probably it's because his t-shirt is covered with vomit. I don't blame him.

He asked," You feel better?" -that's when I knew it was Kendall. He's so cute.

I nodded a small. He said," Alright,take my hand cause you have to raise out your mouth"- He said softly.

I took his hand and it was a good thing that he helped me cause my body got weak for 2 reason. A : my crush was helping me, B: im sick.

So I got up and raised out my mouth. Meanwhile Carlos give a clean shirt to Kendall. I leaned on the sink. I felt terrible. Kendall and his friends helped me out of the school while Emma carried my and her own stuff. At the school gate they let me go expect Kendall.

He held me in his grasp. It made me feel better.

Logan asked from Emma, " When your drive arrives?"

" We have to go home with the school bus and till that we have more than 30 minutes cause her dad works till late"- She said nicely.

"Then what if you guys join to us? We have finished the school for today so we can take you guys home."- Kendall asked.

" I'd love that"- I said with a smile. He pulled me closer. Then he picked me up in bridal style and carried me to their car. It was a BMW X7 Black. Emma sat in the passenger seat. Logan drove. James,Carlos and Kendall sat in the back with me. I was in Kendall's lap. I must doze off cause I got shaken up, "We here sleepyhead"- Kendall said chuckling. I rubbed my eyes and looked out on the window. He was right,we were in front of my house.

"Well,thanks for the ride"- I said climbing out of the car. But Kendall followed me. The rest of the guys even Emma stayed in the car. I didn't know what he want.

He walked up with me to my door. We stood there looking each other shyly. So I started, " So again I'm sorry for the vomit on your shirt i didn't want to do it"- I said blushing.

" Like I said it's okay. Before you go in can I ask you something?"- He asked looking me in the eyes with his hands in his pocket.

"S-sure"- I smiled up at him.

" Would you go out on a date with me next Sunday?"- He shot me a cute smile.

"Yes,I'd love to. When?"- I asked with a smirk. He looked so cute when he's shy.

"Here's my number,call me and I'll tell you"- He said giving me a piece of paper. I take it gladly,we said goodbye.

Before he would go without any sign,he kissed me. It was short but yet cute.

"See you soon"- He waved goodbye getting into the car. They drove away.

I'm in shock. What just happened. My crush since 2 years give me his phone number and asked me on a date. Definitely the best day ever.

I unlocked the house,went in and after I got myself a drink,sat down on the couch and turned on the tv I opened the small piece of paper and read it.:

_**Hey Beautiful,**_

_**You were NEVER invisible to me:) xoxoxo**_

_**His number...**_

_**See you soon^^ P.S Get Well Soon**_

**-The End-**

Review,favorite,follow :) Thanks for reading!


	2. INFO :) READ

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON:) SInce everybody loved this one shot I decided to turn this into a Story:)

YAAAY :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,followed or favorited:DMeans a LOT.

I have school so I'm trying my best to give you updates what you can all enjoy:)

LOVE- COVERGIRLRUSHER


	3. My Personal Nurse

**Hope you all gonna love this chapter:) It took me more days than I thought,but I think it became a very fluffy and super sweet chapter:) **

**Your Pov. **

outfit : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=99928334

Mom was beside me all night and it was a good thing cause i throw up almost in every 3rd hour. I was sleeping when I heard somebody knocking on my bedroom window. Sleepily I sat up in my bed and looked at the window. My lips turned into a smile when I saw Kendall.

I got out of the bed carefully opening the window to him. He climbed in,he throw his backpack on my desk. I turned back to him when I felt his warm hands on my waist. He pulled me close to his chest, " How are you feeling today?Hmm?"- He murmured as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Not too well,I'm still sick"- I replied whining a little. Then I remembered he should be in school. My eyes went huge. I took a quick glance at the clock on my bedroom wall. It said 12 pm. Suddenly I got dizzy so I clanged into Kendall and he helped me back to bed. After I was in bed he pulled the covers on me as he bent down and gave me a peck on my lips.

"I'll make you some breakfast. Stay here"- He said cutely with his sly smile.

I wanted to say in myself but I said it out," Like I could go anywhere" - He turned back and shot me a smirk was shook his head at on me. I know I can be silly. I really don't mind. Then he left my bedroom.

I wonder why is he here. I was just getting up from my bed to get my MP3 player from my table when I heard Kendall saying," Hey! What are you think you're doing young lady?"- He said seriously.

I turned around frozen cause he caught me in the movement. Then we both started to laugh on this.

"I was just kidding,now go back to bed and we can eat."- He said gesturing to me to sat beside him on the bed.

"What did you make for us?"- I asked curiously with a smile. It smelled very good.

"Nothing very serious,just some banana pancakes."- He looked down at me since he's little taller than I am.

We were in eye lock,our faces got closer till our lips touched,he put his hand on my face and he pulled me into a long kiss. After minutes I broke the kiss for air. I looked down to my hands with red cheeks.

"I did something wrong?"- He asked anxiety.

"No no ,it's just that I never had a boyfriend before and well you're the first who I kissed."- I said honestly.

"wow,really?"- He asked in disbelief. I saw on his face that this surprised him. I nodded a small.

"Then I think you didn't do to this either"- He put aside the tray with full food on it,he jumped out of the bed and appeared on my left side,offering his hand to me. I took it giggling wondering what he plans.

He put on some low music on my laptop. He typed in something into Google then he hit the play button. Beautiful Eyes from Taylor Swift started to play softly. He come up to me,put his arms around my waist as I put my own around his neck. We slow danced. It was so magical. The music was playing in the background. I wanted this moment last forever. I rested my head against his chest. He held me close...

Kendall's Pov.

At the song' end I looked down to see her face that's when I let out a soft laugh. How cute is she. She fell asleep in my arms while we slow danced. Carefully I picked her up and laid her down on the bed pulling on her the covers. Before I walked down I kissed her cheek.

Since I thought she will sleep for hours I called up the guys and went downstairs to sit on the couch in the living room. They must done with school by now. It's 3pm on the afternoon.

"Hi"- I spoke into the phone.

"KENDALL why you skipped school today? Will you tell me the reason?"- Logan said worriedly and little protectively like he would be my dad even tough I'm a year older than they're. Before he would continue scolding me I told him,

"Listen I skipped school because Y/N is sick and I came over and since that I'm here by her side. And I'm boring now since she has just fell asleep so can you all come over to her place? Oh and tell her BFF Emma too or just pick her up on the way out of schol."- I suggested.

"Well,that's very nice of you bro,and sure we'll be there in 20"- Logan answered to me this time on his normal voice.

"See you soon,bye"- I said bye and went up to see how's Y/N. I got shocked for a minute when she wasn't in her bed,where I left her 5 minutes ago. Then just I thought,I heard gagging from the bathroom.

I sprinted to the bathroom to see what she's doing. She was holding onto the toilet with her spare energy. She looked so bad. I feel so bad for her.

"Oh gosh it's okay,it's okay,I'm here now"- I said so softly then she looked up. Then I saw she was shaking and trying to say out something. I knelt beside her and put my hand on her back comforting her as I pulled her into a side hug. She snuggled up to me. I waited patiently till she managed to say out, " K-kendall take me b-back to bed and search for some medicine I'm freezing."- She said sleepily.

"Alright princess"- Kendall said and picked me up carrying back to my bed. That's when we heard laughing and talking from downstairs. I looked up at Kendall with tired eyes.

"I'll go down and talk with them,don't worry"- Kendall told me as he pecked me on the lips. But I stopped him.

"You'll be sick too"- I said sadly.

"That's not gonna happen."- He winked at me then went to greet the guys and Emma...

I looked up at the ceiling snuggling into my so soft pillow. I hate being sick...I let out a sigh...I have to be healthy again...

**I'm super busy but I always try to write in my free time if I have any.:) Please be patient. After all I'm only a Human too;) I have a life.**

**Peace! Thanks for reading.**

**P.S DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER,AND IF YOU LIKED IT! :) **


End file.
